Love So True
by Ser Roland
Summary: Sequel to Beautiful Life, one shot BBRae


Authors Note: If you haven't read Beautiful Life, than I highly suggest you do or else this story will not make any sense to you.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story.

Love So True

The mighty roar of thunder echoed through the city streets giving warning to seek cover, lightning lit up the sky in fantastic displays of electrical energy. An endless sea of gray engulfed what was once a clear night sky, and a heavy downpour of rain fell relentlessly on the ground below. People on the streets held papers over their heads, umbrellas, or whatever else they could find to cover themselves with, they shouted at passing cabs or at one another. Others who had cars made their way to their vehicles, while others less fortunate waited patiently at bus stops in the dreadful weather.

Watching all of this happen was a young woman in her twenties huddled at a bus stop at the top of hill. She was dressed in a fine silk violet sweater with black jeans; her silky violet hair was in loose strands because of the storm and fell limply over the bright red gem on her forehead and on her beautiful face. One might have wondered what a creature as radiant as she was doing in such horrible conditions. Well the answer would have come to them when they saw clear tears running down her face and the heartbroken expression she had.

Her violet eyes stared blindly into the eye of the storm; she lost all trace of the world in deep thought. Feeling cold she embraced herself and stared sadly up at the sky, this was Raven one of the Teen Titans. A few years ago one of her friends Beast Boy almost took his life over a fight they had. When the attempted suicide happened Raven had never been so scared, secretly she loved Beast Boy dearly and would have been lost if he had died.

When Beast Boy finally recovered she finally had the courage to tell him how she felt. After that the both of them fell deeply in love and over the years grew inseparable. It seemed as though Raven had finally found true love and she could now live happily, now that she gained considerable control over her powers and could feel more emotion than she ever could before. Raven's heart bled anew when she began remembering all of the happy memories she had with Beast Boy, how he would always make her smile and tell her how much he loved her. It seemed as though he was giving her what she always wanted; true love.

"Than what went wrong?" Raven asked herself, "Everything seemed so perfect and for once I was happy, so why did it have to happen?"

Raven's happiness was put to an end when she and Beast Boy got into a violent argument and Raven's heart was broken in the outcome. Because of what had happened Raven decided to give up on the relationship she had with Beast Boy and start a new life in New York, a place free of memories and thoughts she once held so dear, she secretly packed her bags and gathered all of her credit cards and moved out. Because of the storm she couldn't fly and she couldn't take a cab so she decided to take a bus to the airport. Beast Boy knew nothing of Raven's whereabouts and was at home in his room thinking that she was still locked in her quarters.

She however had been caring enough to leave a note stating her disappearance if someone decided to check on her. But because of her heartbreak she really didn't care if anyone actually read it or not.

Raven at first thought that dying was the worse thing that could ever happen to a person, but she was proven wrong, a broken heart was the worst thing that could ever happen to a person. Everything now seemed pointless, nothing held its interest now that she was separated from Beast Boy; it felt as if Raven had lost her very soul. She couldn't go back though; she wouldn't stay with someone who didn't love her truly.

"He played with me just like Malchior!" She thought bitterly, "I loved him! I trusted him! I poured my heart out to him and he betrayed me! I was a fool to think I could ever be happy and that someone would ever love me. Me! The daughter of the devil!"

Raven clenched her fists in fury and gazed at the heavens angrily. But when cool rain drops fell on her face her anger was put out and replaced with sorrow, she placed her face in her hands and began crying. Tears sprinkled down her face and mixed with rain water, she didn't care now if the whole city was destroyed, it didn't matter now that Beast Boy wasn't here to put his warm arms around her.

"No!" She scolded herself, "I can't think of him as my lover! But as a cold heartless being that like that damned wizard cruelly played with my heart and emotions! He's evil! All people in this world are evil!"

Feeling fury surface in her once more she stood up and shook her fists at the sky, cursing the heavens and all the people who lived on this earth. The wrath of heaven meant nothing to her now. Nothing did.

"Stupid I was so stupid!" She cried out.

Feeling sorrow once again, she sat back down and placed her hands on her lap, "Why Beast Boy? Why?" She said aloud, tears filled her eyes as she remembered the events that took place earlier in the evening.

Beast Boy sat down on the living room couch and looked around in all directions to see if anyone was around. He silently reached under the couch and picked up a folder of photos hidden under it. He flipped the folder open and looked through the pictures in it; they were of him and Terra when she was still alive. Many of them were of them walking through the park or watching sunsets at the beach. Some of them were when they went to the carnival together the night before the-

"Betrayal." He said aloud, old unhealed wounds bled open once more when Beast Boy remembered what had to have been one of the most wonderful and terrible days of his life.

Beast Boy silently turned the page and he saw a picture of him and Terra kissing on the park under a clear blue sky. Beast Boy found himself missing her sweet touch and pretty face. She may have been one of his worst enemies but she was also his friend and his lover. At least she was before she sacrificed herself to save the city to right her sins.

Terra performed one last selfless feat years ago when she came to him in spirit form and prevented his suicide. She also opened his eyes to how much he and Raven loved one another. Beast Boy looked towards the clear sky in front of him.

"Where are you Terra are you watching me now?" He said aloud.

Hearing footsteps Beast Boy grabbed the album and shoved it back in place under the couch. He straightened his posture and looked down the hall where the footsteps were coming from. Raven dressed in a sweater and jeans emerged from the hallway and smiled when she saw Beast Boy.

"Hello handsome." She cooed.

Beast Boy smiled and held out his arms, she walked over to him and took a seat on his lap. They embraced and their lips locked together, Raven slipped her tongue into his mouth and began tasting him deeply. Coming up for air she smiled and looked at his jade green eyes.

"So where is everyone today?" She asked recalling that all of the other titans were nowhere in the tower.

"Cyborg and the others had business to take of in the city and are going to be gone all day." He said to her.

"Odd." Raven said aloud.

"Yeah it was sort of last minute." Beast Boy continued grinning.

They didn't have any business in the city; Beast Boy had sent them away because tonight was the night that he would propose to Raven. Everything had to be perfect, he would decorate the room with candles and make dinner for her, and he knew a few recipes on pastas. And after they had eaten he would invite her outside to watch the stars with him and right then and there he would get on his knees and hold out the ring and say those magic words.

"The ring!" Beast Boy realized, he hadn't picked it up yet.

"What's wrong honey?" Raven asked when she saw the worried expression on Beast Boy's face.

"Oh nothing babe." Beast Boy said regaining his cool.

Raven got off of Beast Boy's lap and sat next to him, she gently leaned her head against his shoulder. Beast Boy started to rise and Raven stood up and looked at him with confused eyes.

"Sorry babe I can't stay, there's something that I need to do." He stated and walked towards the elevator.

"Oh okay, well there's a movie on tonight want to watch it with me?" Raven asked.

Beast Boy didn't even bother turning around but simply mumbled, "Yeah sure whatever."

Raven watched as her boyfriend disappeared behind the sliding doors, Raven instantly felt a wave of loneliness pass over her and sighed. She took the TV controller and began flipping through channels. She tried to erase what she was feeling, but she couldn't

Everything with Beast Boy had been going great until a few months ago, he began to get reclusive and kept to himself, and he even started avoiding her and would disappear for long periods of time. He didn't display affection to her as often as he used to, he would hardly kiss her anymore and he always appeared to be worried and exhausted.

"He's just a busy person." Raven reassured herself as she stopped at a drama and stood up to make popcorn.

Day quickly turned to night and Raven was in her room getting dressed for the surprise that Beast Boy had in store for her. When he returned he merely said to her that tonight was going to be one that she will remember the rest of her life and to wear something nice. Normally Raven would have been excited by such an occasion but when she saw the worried expression on Beast Boy's face her happiness was replaced by suspicion by what he had been doing when he was out. Raven stood in front of a full length mirror and nodded in satisfaction.

She chose to wear a black dress for tonight, it was a figure hugging outfit but comfortable. Raven neatly brushed her hair and put on some of that Paradise perfume that Beast Boy loved so much. As a finishing touch she put on some purple lipstick and tied the diamond necklace Beast Boy bought her while back on her neck, trying to forget about past faults she practiced smiling. Nodding her head she walked out of her room and down the hallway.

Robin and the others weren't back home yet, Raven checked her watch it was nine.

"Strange I thought they would have been back by now." Raven said aloud.

She continued down the hallway, and into the living room seeing that Beast Boy wasn't there she took a seat down on the couch and waited for him. On the far corner of her eye she could see table set for two with flowers and candles on top of it. Raven shuffled around on the couch trying to find a comfortable spot when her foot made contact with something hard and cold under the couch. Raising a questioning eyebrow she reached under the couch and was surprised when she pulled out a black photo album.

"So this is why he's spending so much time in here." Raven thought recalling that her boyfriend would sometimes stay in the living room by himself for long periods of time, but originally she thought nothing of it.

Turning her head around to see if Beast Boy was coming she sighed and opened it. Her eyes widened when she realized that she was looking at pictures of Terra and Beast Boy. She looked through the many photos of them laughing and playing with one another. There were even some of them making out…

"I know he misses Terra," Raven thought, "and he loved her but he loves me now right?"

Suddenly it all made sense to her, Beast Boy spending long periods of time away from her. Looking pale and nervous all the time, and the photos and the short notice special occasion.

"He's going to break up with me." Raven thought.

Raven mentally slapped herself, "That's preposterous! Beast Boy loves me! Doesn't he?"

Raven found herself questioning Beast Boys feelings for her, when Beast Boy came out of the sliding doors behind her. Raven quickly thrust the album back into its place and took a deep breathe and stood up. Beast Boy was dressed in a night black tuxedo with a red tie and he smiled nervously when he saw her.

"Hey beautiful." He told her.

Raven tried her best to clear her thoughts and smile, "Hey hon what's going on?"

Beast Boy's expression paled, "Can I really do this?" He asked himself, "Maybe another day, no I love her and I want to spend the rest of my life with her. But if I do then why am I so nervous?"

Beast Boy walked over to his girlfriend and guided her over to the table. The next half an hour they played around with their pasta dishes both too nervous to eat and to start talking. Raven looked over at Beast Boy his face was pale and nervous, and his eyes stared off into space. Raven sighed,

"I have to ask him." She said to herself, "I have to see his reaction."

"Beast Boy?" Raven called out his name.

Hearing her voice Beast Boy looked up at her, "yes?"

Raven cleared her throat, "Do you love me Beast Boy?" She asked him.

Beast Boy laughed nervously, "What kind of question is that?" He asked her.

Not satisfied with his answer Raven asked again, "Do you love me?"

"Yes I do." Came his response.

Raven looked into his pale eyes, he was hiding something. He tried to hide it but he couldn't, Raven could sense strong emotions coming from him, all of them were negative. He was filled with fear, regret, and sorrow.

"He is going to break up with me." Raven realized.

"You're lying." Raven blurted out.

Beast Boy jerked back with a surprised expression on his face, "What?"

Raven stood up, "You heard me your lying I can see it in your eyes!" She shouted.

Beast Boy stood up also, "Whoa what's this about?" He asked.

"Tell me Beast Boy is there another? Or do are you still moping over Terra?" She asked.

Beast Boy looked confused, "What do you mean moping over Terra?"

"Don't think that I haven't noticed that you've been avoiding me over the last few months and that you have been looking at an hour with you and Terra for hours without end!" She exploded.

Beast Boy had a surprised look on his face when she mentioned the photos, Raven took notice to this.

"That's right I know all about the photos you have under couch, they're all of you and Terra." She stated.

"Raven I miss her!" Beast Boy protested.

"That's not missing Garfield that's called being obsessed!" She exploded.

"Would you like me to just forget all about her?" Beast Boy asked growing angry.

"Yes I would like for you to forget and move on!" Raven roared.

"You want me to forget someone who was an important part of my life just like that?" Beast Boy protested.

"Yes I would like for you to forget about that traitorous bitch and move on!" Raven growled.

Beast Boy grew furious when he heard this, "Raven I can't just move on! I unlike you can feel and I can actually love others while you can't."

Raven heard these words and grew silent; hurt filled her eyes, seeing this Beast Boy continued on. It felt so good to release all of his frustration.

"And yes I did love her and I still do and she was the only person that ever actually made me happy, while you on the other hand mocked me constantly! And Terra meant more to me than you'll ever know!"

Realizing what he had just said Beast Boy stood shocked at his own actions, "No it wasn't supposed to be like this." He thought when he saw tears of pain falling from Raven's eyes.

Beast Boy walked over to Raven with his arms outstretched, "Raven i-"

"Go to hell!" Raven shouted and she pushed passed him knocking him down.

Raven grabbed the necklace Beast Boy gave her, ripped it off, and threw it on the ground. Seeing this Beast Boy chased after her,

"Raven wait!" he called out.

By then it was too late Raven had already ran to her room and locked the door. Beast Boy walked up to it and knocked.

"Go away!" cried a voice from inside.

"Raven I'm"-"

"Go away I don't want to speak to you!" Raven shouted.

Hearing the anger and pain in her voice Beast Boy backed away from the door. His heart was dealt a crippling blow as well.

"She just needs time." He reassured himself, "I give her a little space and then I'll apologize to her."

Raven tore off the dress she was wearing and got dressed in the clothes she was wearing earlier. She flung a suitcase on her bed and began packing a variety of items, clothes, books, and so fourth. Raven grabbed her wallet and credit cards and stuffed them in her pocket. She passed a picture of her and Beast Boy stopped and tore it in pieces.

"How could I be so stupid? He never loved me he just used me to comfort himself about Terra!" She cried out.

Raven watched as the remains fell to the floor in ruins, just like her heart. When she was finished packing Raven left a note on her bed and quietly unlocked her door so someone would come in and see it. Raven turned towards her window and opened it; she looked at the sky there was a storm brewing. Raven took one last long look at her surroundings.

"There's no point in me staying here, farewell friends, farewell Beast Boy." She thought and slipped out into the night.

Raven embraced herself when it began raining harder, "I have to let him go." She thought, "I will never be happy and I will never find true love, demons don't get happy endings."

"What are you doing?" A voice behind her asked.

Raven shot up it sounded so familiar, "It can't be." She muttered.

She heard a giggle and turned, there sitting next to her was a beautiful blonde dressed in white robe. Her blue eyes showed with love and affection.

"Terra?" Raven asked in disbelief.

The girl nodded, "Raven what are you doing here?" She asked again.

"Terra how your-"

"Dead." Terra finished for her, "Raven I came to you in spirit form when I saw what you were doing and you have to go back."

"Why should I?" Raven growled, "You saw Beast Boy he doesn't care about me, he loves you."

Terra sighed, "Raven Beast Boy was trying to propose to you."

Raven couldn't believe her ears, "What?"

"The reason why he was secretive for the last the last few months was because he was preparing a special night for you and him, so he could commit to you." Terra told her.

"But then that means OH GOD!" Raven cried out and fell forward, Terra caught her.

Meanwhile back at the tower…

Beast Boy worked up the courage to approach Raven's room once more. He carefully raised his hand and knocked on the sliding door.

"Raven are you there?" Beast Boy asked.

Hearing no answer he pressed on the door and noticed it was unlocked, he stepped inside and continued speaking,

"Raven look I'm sorry about tonight but-"

Beast Boy noticed the room had been ransacked, clothes and papers lay strewn around on the floor. In the middle of the mess Beast Boy could see a note on the bed. Beast Boy picked it up and read it's contents, his eyes grew wide with horror.

"Raven!" He cried out.

Raven leaned on Terra's shoulder crying her heart out, "It's okay Raven, everything's going to be alright." Terra said trying to reassure her.

"No it wont not after what I just said, no way would he take me back." Raven chocked out.

"Raven Beast Boy loves you too much to let a few words get between you and him." Terra said.

"He really does love me?" Raven asked picking her head up.

Terra smiled sweetly, "Raven he does love me , but with you, Raven Beast Boy would do anything for you he loves you more than life itself."

"What you have with Beast Boy is the 100 pure untainted true love." Terra continued.

Raven smiled at Terra, "So do we really have a future together?" She asked.

"Raven your future will be more wonderful than you could ever imagine." Terra stated.

Suddenly the storm really started to pick up and Raven put her hand in front of her face to guard her eyes against the heavy rain drops. And when she turned to Terra she was gone. Raven looked in all directions for her but she had vanished, suddenly Raven heard a voice in the distance. It was weak but got stronger, it sounded familiar.

"RAVEN!" The voice cried out.

Raven instantly recognized it, the voice was that of Beast Boy. Suddenly she could make out a figure in the rain and when she saw who it was her eyes filled with tears of joy. Beast Boy seeing Raven began running towards her. Raven shot out of the bench and ran towards him with arms outstretched.

When they got close enough Raven leapt into Beast Boy's arms and wrapped her legs around his waist. Their lips locked and they span around towards the ground.

Beast Boy set Raven on the ground and looked into her tear filled eyes, he was so glad she was safe but at the same time mad that she had run away.

"Don't you ever do that again!" He scolded.

"I wont I wont." Raven repeated.

She kissed him again, "Beast Boy I'm so sorry about what I did there's no excuse."

"No Raven it's my fault I shouldn't have been so secretive with you." He said.

All around them rain drops were falling and time seemed to slow to a crawl when they looked into each others eyes. They embraced on another,

"I love you so much." They said at the same time.

Beast Boy suddenly felt something poking him in his pocket, that's when he realized that he still had the ring with him.

"It's now or never." He said to himself.

Raven saw Beast Boy reach into his pocket and pull out something that glittered in the rain. It was diamond ring, Raven stared in awe as Beast Boy slipped it on her finger.

"Raven," He whispered, "Will you marry me?"

Raven smiled and tears of joy ran down her eyes once more, "Oh Beast Boy yes."

She kissed her lover and all around them the rain dyed down and warm sunlight seeped through the gray clouds. A ray of light hit both of them and Raven swore she heard soft laughter.

"Thank you God," Raven said silently, "Thank you Terra."

Five months later

Raven laughed when her husband set her down on their hotel bed, and kissed her neck. The wedding had been wonderful and now that husband and wife were alone it was time for them to seal their love. Raven was dressed in the most beautiful wedding dress imaginable, while her husband was dressed in a new tux he had bought.

Raven Logan saw her husbands eyes glitter with love and passion. He showered her face with kisses and trailed them from her face all the way down to her neck.

"I love you Raven." Beast Boy said.

"I love you too." Raven said.

Beast Boy stood up from the bed and opened the window in the room, Raven shivered when the cool night air hit her.

"It's freezing." She said.

Beast Boy took her, "Than let me warm you." Both fell laughing on the bed and Raven took her husbands shirt off while he reached for her straps.

An hour later husband and wife had become one in body and soul, both Beast Boy and Raven cuddled against one another, their bare flesh giving one another warmth and comfort. All the covers of the bed were pushed to the side and their naked bodies were exposed to the gentle night breezes. Raven snuggled against her husband and placed one arm around his chest, while Beast Boy had his arms around her.

Both had gone to sleep with soft smiles on their faces, and their legs were intertwined symbolizing that they were still one. A beam of light appeared from the ceiling and Terra stepped out of the void. She smiled when she saw the two love birds in one another's arms. Careful not to disturb them she walked over to Beast Boy and gently began stroking his face and chest.

"Looks like you finally found true love Garfield." She whispered in his ear.

Terra then walked over to Raven and began stroking her hair and spine, "And as for you Raven, you will finally find happiness and solitude with him."

Noticing that Raven and Beast Boy were shivering slightly Terra pulled the covers over them. She quitley walked over to Beast Boy and Raven and gently kissed them on the foreheads.

"I will always be here for you if you need me, and will always be here to guide and protect you." She said.

A vortex of light opened once more and Terra stepped inside it, but before it disappeared she said one last thing, "Your souls are intertwined and you will always remain a part of one another's lives, you two have what so many want- love so true and pure. With that nothing can harm you and will find happiness and shelter with one another."

Terra stepped in the vortex and she began to vanish, tears of joy dripped from her eyes, "I'll be waiting for you both in heaven." She whispered before she faded away.

Beast Boy feeling that his wife was shivering put both of his arms around her, and turned to the side so his body heat would warm her. Feeling his touch Raven finally rested and smiled softly. In the sky of stars above angels and spirits of salvation danced to heavens melody, celebrating the union of two souls and their joyful future to come.


End file.
